Celui qui parlait aux morts
by ChildhooDream
Summary: Harry Potter, dernier de sa lignée, est un libraire qui cherche la tranquillité. Cela aurait pu être possible s'il n'était pas nécromancien et ami d'un policier qui ne peut se passer de ses services. UA
1. Prologue

**Titre: **Celui qui parlait aux morts**  
**

(Bon ok, j'avoue... Je n'avais aucune idée de titre!)

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Severus Snap

Histoire entre hommes, homophobes et petits enfants s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leurs univers appartiennent à leur créateur que j'ai nommée J.K. Rowling (comment ça c'est pas moi qui lui ait donné son nom? Tch! ). Si l'idée de base appartient à CoeurToxic, l'histoire, elle, est tout à moi !

**Note de l'auteuse :** Ceci est un défi de Coeurtoxic, je dois faire

- Un Harry qui réveil les morts

- Un Harry tout mignon tout plein

(_J'ai un tout petit doute sur le fait que j'ai réussit ça_)

- Un Harry qui aide un policier sur ses affaires (choix libre entre Draco et Ron)

(_Je ne pouvais décemment pas me passer de mon chouchou_)

- Un Harry qui tombe sous le charme ténébreux de Severus Snape

(_Certains termes ont été rajoutés à mon bon vouloir... Oh wii Sevy !_)

**Re-Note de l'auteur :** Je recherche un(e) bêta-lecteur/lectrice parce que je fais quelques fautes, alors veuillez me pardonner...

**Résumer** : Harry Potter, dernier de sa lignée, est un libraire qui cherche la tranquillité. Cela aurait pu être possible s'il n'était pas nécromancien et ami d'un policier qui ne peut se passer de ses services.

* * *

_« Depuis la mort des Londubat la demeure était totalement abandonnée. Les grilles rouillées grincèrent lorsque Ron les poussa, Hermione lâcha une exclamation choquée en voyant le jardin s'étaler sous leur yeux, si différent d'avant. Les ronces avaient depuis longtemps chassés les douces mimosa et le muguet de leur enfance, les dalles de pierres qui étaient sensées aller jusqu'à la porte d'entrer en un chemin parfaitement entretenu, disparaissaient sous les mauvaises herbes et la menthe sauvage. Si la vue était parfaitement différente de celle d'avant, les odeurs se dégageant de l'endroit restaient pourtant familières. Il restait de l'Ancolia dans un coin, surement, et des Anémones. Peut-être que le petit étang près duquel ils jouaient était toujours présent ? Harry regarda ses amis avec un lueur de nostalgie, Neville lui sourit, même si on voyait clairement sur son visage que retourner dans la demeure où il avait passé huit ans de sa vie n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait._

_- Prêt à le faire ? Demanda Ron avec un sourire._

_De tous, il était le seul à ne pas avoir mit les pieds ici étant petit, Hermione elle n'était venu que deux fois et l'une était lors de l'enterrement des Londubat. Harry s'effaça doucement de devant les grilles, laissant Neville les caresser et Luna se pencher pour cueillir de la menthe, la relevant pour la faire tournoyer entre ses doigts. Des trois, Luna était celle qui était le plus venue, fiancée à Neville depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ils avaient fait connaissance et ne s'étaient plus lâchés. Harry pour sa part avait connu Neville à ses six ans, à une fête d'anniversaire lorsque ses parents avaient connu les Londubat, les trois petits s'étaient immédiatement adorés. Mais tout cela c'était avant l'assassinat des Londubat et des Potter, avant la séparation et les années d'orphelinat. Si Neville avait eu la chance d'être recueillie par sa grand-mère qui avait gérée le patrimoine familiale, Harry lui avait passé ses années dans un orphelinat miteux où il avait rencontré Ron, sa mère travaillant comme cantinière là-bas._

_Désormais, ils avaient tous dix-huit ans et avaient jurés qu'ils reviendraient ici dire adieu à leur enfance. Luna voulait se lancer dans la médecine, soutenue par Hermione. Ron, Neville et Harry avait pour vocation d'entrer dans la police pour faire justice, et ne pas faire comme avec le meurtre de leur parents, car même si l'affaire avait fait du bruit, personne n'avait été arrêtés, aucune preuve tangible retenue. Celui qui avait fait ça avait été un véritable fantôme ou complètement intouchable. Tout les cinq étaient munis d'une bougie, chacun avait sa couleur et devraient parler le temps que se consume sa bougie. Bien entendu, ils en avaient acheter qui ne dureront qu'une demi-heure, sinon ils y passeraient la nuit et déjà que la maison était lugubre de loin, en plein jour, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire._

_Neville finit par faire le premier pas, posant son pied là où il avait le souvenir de la première dalle et eut un sourire ravit lorsqu'il la sentit sous sa semelle de chaussure. Tout n'avait peut-être pas changé, surement qu'Alice et Frank seraient dans l'entrée à discuter avec James et Lily, le vieux Rusard les houspillerait pour avoir encore disparut pour la matinée, leurs parents les regarderaient avec tendresse, James grimaçant en entendant le sermon de Rusard, Frank passerait d'un pied à l'autre comme lorsqu'il était petit alors qu'Alice et Lily éclateraient de rire sous les piteries de leur maris. Luna sourit sous ces souvenirs, lançant un coup d'œil à Neville et Harry, elle sut qu'ils pensaient à la même scène. Par respect, Hermione et Ron restèrent un instant en retrait, attendant qu'Harry entre à la suite de Luna malgré que le portail leur permettait de passer en même temps._

_Pour sa part, le dernier des Potter mit quelques secondes de plus que ses amis pour pénétrer dans le jardin, parce qu'il était celui qui s'était réveillé le premier et avait retrouvé les corps des adultes.C'était le matin d'un lendemain de fête, il se souvenait très bien des danses et des rires, les invités présents restaient flous, mais il avait fait la rencontre de beaucoup de jeunes. Lui qui venait d'un milieu modeste avait côtoyé les plus grands du pays. Enfin, les enfants des plus grands. Comme tout enfant âgés d'une huitaine d'années, Harry avait été couché tôt dans la chambre de Neville en compagnie de ce dernier et de Luna. La nuit avait été animée par une partie de cache-cache dans la chambre et il s'était réveillé vers les cinq heures du matin, allongé sur le parquet et roulé en chenille par les soins de Luna qui était avachie sur le lit. Nulle trace de Neville, peut-être parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvés avant que le sommeil ne les prenne. Assoiffé, il était descendu en cuisine et avait passé devant les portes grandes ouverte de la salle où s'était déroulée la fête. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait interpellé au début et il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait vu avant que Rusard ne lui attrape le bras pour l'engueuler de se promener en pyjamas dans la froide demeure._

_Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas se souvenir._

_Neville lui lança un sourire encourageant, Luna qui était accrochée à son bras hocha la tête. Ils étaient là pour dire adieu à tout ça, si pour Hermione et Ron ce lieu n'était pas des plus important, pour les trois autres c'était le lieu idéal pour un nouveau départ. Alors Harry commença à avancer, suivit d'Hermione et Ron, ils traversèrent l'allée en jettant des regards autour d'eux, reconnaissant des status sous des buissons ou les bords de l'étang un peu plus loin, mais ne pouvant dire s'il était encore remplit ou totalement desséché. Et les poissons ? Quelqu'un avait-il pensé aux poissons ? Luna lâcha Neville pour se diriger vers l'étang, faisant signe aux autres de continuer, elle voulait simplement voir les dégâts. Harry enroula un bras autour des épaules de Neville qui pleurait, lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux et ensembles ils posèrent une main sur le bois froid et sombre de la porte taillée qui les mènerait dans la demeure._

_- Harry... Et si je n'y arrivait pas ?_

_- Que veux-tu ne pas arriver ?_

_- Leur dire adieu, quitter pour de bon tout ça._

_En disant ça Neville lâcha la porte pour englober le manoir, Harry ferma les yeux. Tout aurait été plus simple si les parents étaient toujours là, à les attendre comme ils en avaient l'habitude, c'était sûr que leur vie aurait été bien plus simple. Pourquoi étaient-ils morts ? Par qui ? Harry rouvrit les yeux en sentant des pictements parcourrir son corps et lança un regard surpris à Neville qui frissonnait. Hermione qui chercha du regard Luna ne la vit pas et se dis qu'elle faisait surement le tour du jardin avant d'affronter son passé. Haussant les épaules, elle reporta son attention sur Neville et Harry qui poussèrent dans un même ensemble la lourde porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un long grincement, bien loin des volets clos et de la poussière s'accumulant dans les coin ou même sur la surface plane, il y avait une grande lumière partout dans le Hall, tout était propre et étincelant de vie. Comme si les occupants n'avaient jamais quiittés les lieux. Neville fit quelques pas hésitant, lançant un regard derrière lui pour voir sur le visage de ses amis s'il ne rêvait pas, mais aucun des trois autres n'auraient pu le contre-dire car au même moment deux ombres s'avancèrent, quittant la salle où s'était déroulée la dernière fête de la demeure._

_- Les enfants ? Que faites-vous encore debout ?_

_Harry écarquilla les yeux, faisant quelques pas en avant, Neville lui se tourna si rapidement qu'Hermione entendit sa nuque craquer, Ron blanchit en reculant, la porte se refermant devant son nez, le coupant de ses camarades. Hermione se retourna et tambourina sur la porte voulant sortir de ce lieu. Elle avait vu les cercueils des Londubat, elle avait vu sa mère pleurer d'avoir perdu de bons amis. Ceux qui étaient là ne pouvaient l'être ! Harry tendit le bras pour retenir Neville, mais ce dernier se dégagea et se précipita vers ses parents, il ne voyait pas. Non il ne voyait pas l'absence des yeux, l'absence d'opacité. Il tenta de les attraper sans succès, il les regarda, totalement perdu, totalement impuissant._

_- Comment t'appelles-tu mon enfant?_

_- Je suis votre fils ! Neville !_

_- Harry !_

_Sous le cri d'Hermione, Harry se tourna, abandonnant du regard son meilleur ami pour le poser sur la forme fantomatique qui se trouvait entre lui et la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait toujours son regard émeraude et ses longs cheveux roux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Son air doux était percé par la tristesse et la tendresse, ses deux prirent en coupe le visage d'Harry en coupe, même si elles n'avaient aucune consistance, le Potter sentit comme une caresse froide, un vent concentré qui lui griffait les joues._

_- Qu'as-tu fais mon fils ? Les morts ne se rappel pas impunément sous tes désirs._

_- Je n'ai pas..._

_- Oooh, n'est-ce pas le jeune Potter ?_

_Harry se tourna à demi en entendant les deux voix qui résonnaient en duo, il ne vit que Neville qui bougeait bizarrement, tel un robot et qui les fixait d'un air mauvais. Un long frisson parcourut le garçon en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus présence des Londubat dans la pièce. Où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi Neville le terrifiait autant? Il recula par instinct alors que son ami avançait, il traversa la femme floue, ressentant un froid sans nom l'entourer pendant un bref instant avant qu'il ne se cogne contre Hermione et cligne des yeux. Cette femme était sa mère et elle se dressait entre lui et son ami d'enfance, voyant pour la première fois les globes oculaires totalement blanc du dernier des Londubat._

_- Il a prononcé son nom. Souffla la femme de vent. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'apprendre, mon fils, mais ne dis jamais ton nom. Jamais. Maintenant cours ! Cours et ne te retourne pas ! Cours !_

_La porte claqua contre le mur, les envoyant tout les deux à terre, mais mû par la terreur, Harry bondit sur ses jambes et attrapa le bras d'Hermione pour courir, trainant à moitié la jeune fille qui trébuchait sans cesse. Harry semblait avoir des ailes, il parcourut la distance qui les séparait de la grille, percutant Ron qui se tenait droit comme un piquet devant le portail d'entré, angoissant à l'idée d'avoir abandonné ses amis en s'enfuyant comme un lâche, mais rassuré d'en voir deux revenir en courant tel des malins chassés du paradis. Hermione s'écroula au coté de Ron qui se pencha pour l'aider à se relever, Harry pour sa part, à quatre pattes dans les feuilles mortes, tentait de reprendre sa respiration, hésitant entre le sanglot et le rire. Pourtant un autre picotement traversa son dos et il sentit que son cauchemars ne prendrait pas fin. Lentement, sous le hoquet de Ron et le petit couinement d'Hermione, il se retourna. L'homme était assez grand, des cheveux brun en bataille et il ressemblait tellement à Harry que le lien de parenté ne pouvait être ignoré. L'homme fantomatique sans yeux tendit une main vers lui, le sang s'écoulant de sa bouche._

_Et alors il se souvint de tout. __»_  


Harry sursauta en ouvrant les yeux dans sa chambre. Le téléphone sonnait sans s'arrêter et c'était surement ça qui lui avait fait faire un mauvais rêve. Se redressant il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux en bataille et indomptables, allumant sa lampe de chevet et regardant par là même son réveil. Il affichait deux heures du matin.

- Sérieusement ? Gronda-t-il en rejetant ses couettes.

Il traversa son appartement en maudissant les gens qui n'avaient aucune éducation. Pas qu'il en avait plus, mais lui au moins ne réveillait pas les honnêtes gens avant une heure respectable. Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas de voisin puisqu'il habitait au-dessus de sa boutique. Mais malgré cela il se sentait un peu irrité, alors il décrocha le téléphone et se prépara à engueuler la personne lorsque la voix retentit, clair et familière. Il avait déjà rencontré ce gars quelque part.

- Bonsoir, désolé de vous réveillez. Je suis Draco Malfoy, policier, j'enquête sur un meurtre et Hermione Weasley m'as dit que vous pouviez m'aider à interroger les... cadavres...

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sérieusement vous en avez pensé quoi pour un début ?

Je poste un chapitre tous les mois, au plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs ;)


	2. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Voici une petite note pour vous dire que je suis extrêmement désolée d'avoir disparut si longtemps sans donner de nouvelles et sans même prévenir .

Je ne vous raconterais pas ma vie parce que ça ne vous concerne pas vraiment et je n'ai pas envie de vous embêter avec ça, sachez juste que j'ai eu énormément de problème cet été et que donc je n'ai pas pu écrire de chapitre en plus (Le chapitre 1 étant en cours de discutions avec ma bêta, Verit que je remercie copieusement pour son soutien)

Donc voilà. Les chapitres vont arrivés, soyez encore un peu patient s'il vous plait ^^'

Je ne peux pas promettre un chapitre par mois cette fois-ci car je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'attend maintenant, mais je ferais de mon mieux !

Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir, et j'ai été honoré de t'avoir fait peur Cersei xD

(Désolée, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords)

Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour ce qui est arrivé dans le chapitre précédent, ce serait dévoiler la fic, mais je vous promet que j'ai fait des réponses qui vont vous faire décrocher les mâchoires (enfin j'espère ~)

J'espère que la suite quand elle arrivera vous feras tout autant plaisir !


End file.
